


Description of a Tracker

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of Vin Tanner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Tracker

He’s sitting there looking half asleep, but I know better. He’s more alert then any other man here that’s the price you pay when you have a bounty on your head. His tan Calvary hat slumps a little as his shoulder length brown hair shifts in the breeze. One look in his sky blue eyes tells you that he’s seen more than his share of hardship. He is dressed in buckskins from head to toe with a red bandanna around his neck. He doesn’t have a pistol but a sawed-off rifle called a mare’s leg. He is as thin as a whip and he can shoot anything you want him to. He cares for his friend’s men he considers brothers, the only family he’s known since he was five. Yet at the same time he’s scared that his past might catch up to him and then they might be injured. He has to worry about both sides of the law. For an ex-bounty hunter turned bounty hunted has many enemies and the friends he does have are dear to him. Everyday he wonders if it’s the day he quits this town and this new life and goes to Tascosa and turns himself in. Each day he wonders if he should just forget about his past and let fate show her cards. No matter what he decides he will always be loyal and free.


End file.
